


Ti aspetterò

by ink_spot



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst, M/M, finale tragico, sorrynotsorry, spero si capisca qualcosa, una cosa distaccata dagli avvenimenti del cartone
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 02:04:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8268578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ink_spot/pseuds/ink_spot
Summary: We'll meet again         Don't know when         Don't know where    Oh I know we'll meet again          Some sunny day





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ciao! Spero vi piaccia questa fic;   
> ho provato a renderla il più angst possibile perchè sì. :D  
> Siate liberi di correggere la mia grammatica come Stanford corresse quella di Stanley ;)

Bill aspettava; lo faceva sempre.

Ogni mattina, da quando aveva rinunciato la sua immortalitá per Pinetree, egli salutava il suo Dipper. Non poteva lasciare la cittadina di Gravity Falls per colpa della barriera così era costretto a rimanere a casa.

Ogni mattina, pronto, Dipper partiva dal Mystery Shack per andare fuori cittá in una scuola di musica dove insegnava pianoforte.   
Il piano era una passione che legava sia Dip che Bill: era stato infatti quest'ultimo a insegnargli a suonare ed a trasmetterli quella passione.  
E ogni sera, quando Dipper tornava, trovava puntualmente il biondo ad accoglierlo per poi finire la giornata con una melodia suonata da Bill.  
Quanto amava suonare "We'll meet again" accompagnata dalla sua paradisiaca voce (piuttosto ironico dato che era un demone). Dipper amava ascoltarlo.

La routine continuò così, interrotta ogni tanto dalle visite della sorella Mabel, la cui aveva creato una buona serie di maglioni venduti In tutti I negozi dei d'intorni, molto amati, e ogni volta regalava maglioni decorati da lei al suo Dipdop e Bill.  
Una mattina Dipper partì come suo solito per le sue lezioni di Piano, salutato da Bill.

 

Il corpo umano, "sacco di carne" come lo chiamava solitamente Bill. Complessa macchina dal fragile meccanismo che poteva smettere di funzionare.  
Una disgrazia, quella di un cuore che smette di battere. Attacco cardiaco lo chiamano.

Così Dipper non fece più ritorno a casa dal suo Bill.   
Non sentì mai più le sue melodie.  
E quella sera Bill aspettava e sapeva che qualcosa era successo. Lui sapeva; Lui che conosceva ogni singola cosa esistente, sapeva.  
Alla fine venne a trovarlo Mabel, la disperazione nel cuore, che gli recò la notizia e sentì che tutto quello che aveva era scomparso..

ma lui continuò ad aspettarlo.

Per una volta nella sua lunga vita era confuso, non accettava l'idea del suo Pinetree scomparso. E continuò ancora ad aspettarlo.

La sera continuava a suonare We'll meet again, coltivando la speranza che tutto quanto fosse solo un incubo, sperando che la sua voce potesse portare il suo Pinetree da lui. Ed aspettava.

 

Il giorno del funerale giunse e dopo la cerimonia rimasero solo più lui e il suo Pinetree, come dormiente in una cassa di legno.   
Dipper era il suo più grande tesoro, la cosa più importante a lui al mondo e ora non c'era più.  
Bill prese la fredda mano pallida di Dipper e la strinse forte.  
Fu un attimo ed estrasse la lama dalla tasca della giacca; tutto avvenne come in un sogno. Si conficcò la lama sul petto, colpendo a morte il cuore che aveva donato a Dipper, un rosso fiume sgorgava e tingeva le tenere foglie del prato di rosso. Mai il dolore era stato più dolce.  
Sapeva che avrebbe ritrovato il suo Pinetree. Lui sapeva; lui conosceva tutto.

 

Un bagliore e in mezzo a questo bagliore una sagoma con un cappello. Bill non ebbe dubbi.  
La figura sorrise

Si avvicinarono immediatamente, riconoscendosi a vicenda e si diedero la mano, camminando verso la luce, circondati dalla loro melodia.

Il ragazzo bruno sorrise

-"Ti stavo aspettando."

**Author's Note:**

> Spero che la fic vi sia piaciuta e che non sia stata così demente come sembrava.
> 
> Questa è inoltre la mia prima ff postata su questo sito.... probabilmente vi troverete solo Billdip nel mio account XD


End file.
